Sentimientos Retorcidos
by lizethowo
Summary: Eres mía, solo mía, todo…tu lisa y brillante cabellera, tus ojos cristalinos, tu perfecta piel pálida, todo, todo tu cuerpo me pertenece, entonces, porque tu alma no?, ¿por qué te niegas te niegas verozmente y tan desesperadamente? ¡¿Por qué!, ENTIÉNDELO SOLO ME PERTENECES A MI!, ni quisiera eres dueña de ti misma! Solo mía, mía!
1. prologo

Sentimiento Retorcidos

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son y serán propiedad de kishimoto.

Prologo:

Eres mía, solo mía, todo…tu lisa y brillante cabellera, tus ojos cristalinos, tu perfecta piel pálida, todo, todo tu cuerpo me pertenece, entonces, porque tu alma no?, ¿por qué te niegas te niegas verozmente y tan desesperadamente? ¡¿Por qué?!, ENTIEDELO SOLO ME PERTENECES A MI!, ni quisiera eres dueña de ti misma! Solo mia, mia!

.

.

.

En la aldea de konoha, una joven hermosa, de una inusual cabellera rosa y un par de orbes verdes, se preparaba para una misión, no era la gran cosa, solo se trataba de una simple tarea, tenía que ir a suna, para compartir sus conocimientos de medicina, originalmente, la que debía de ir era la misma hokage, tsunade-sama, pero por obvias razones(ocupación y enormes piles de papeles) no podía ir, a si que, que mejor remplazo, que la pupila de la princesa de la babosas.

Teniendo ya lista todas sus pertenecías listas, salió de las puertas de konoha, como era un viaje largo y a pesar que no sería peligrosa la misión, sakura era acompañada por su amiga Ino.

A paso veloz y brincando de árbol en árbol, avanzaron lo mas que pudieron, hasta que llego el anochecer, acordaron que lo mejor sería acampar, y descansar, para después en los primeros rayos del sol, proseguir con su camino.

—oye frentota!

—que quieres cerda?

—yo hare la primera guardia, así que descansa y no ronques.—dijo en un aire burlón

—yo…¡yo no roncó!

— ¡roncas tan alto que hasta en suna te escuchan!

—eso no es verdad! Además tu babeas.—trato de defenderse la rosada

—cállate! Eso no es verdad

.

.

.

Las kunoichis realizaron muy fácilmente su labor, y no eran necesitadas mas, con un agradecimiento del kage gaara, y una despedida amistosa de parte de ambas, salieron de suna.

Estaba anocheciendo y el par de amigas se disponían a descansar, cuando la joven rubia calló del árbol, sakura alarmada de este hecho, agarro la mano de mano, antes que tuviera un fuerte impacto en el suelo.

Inmediatamente, ambas kunoichis se pusieron en poses defensivas, cubriendo las espaldas de la otra, con la poca visibilidad, que tenían, alertaron cada uno de sus sentidos, y pudieron observar que se trataban de unos mercenarios, probablemente las querían secuestrar y vender a alguna case de viejo pervertido.

—mira, pero que tenemos aquí!

—serán lindas mercancías, podríamos venderlas fácilmente y a un muy buen precio.—decían el par de hombres, mientras en sus rostros se podría apreciar miradas y sonrisas lacivas.

Sin ninguna clase de espera uno de los hombres lanzo kunais, mientras que el otro se podía apreciar que tenia hilos de chakra, la kunoichi rosada, pensó que habían tirado a uno con uno de esos hilos, y que atacarían a sus pies para inmovilizarlas. Y así fue, mientras el hombre lanzaba kunais para distraerlas, el otro trataba de derribarlas.

Como las ninjas que eran, ese plan tan simple no funcionaria, con un shannaro de sakura el suelo fue partido y fragmentos salieron volando.

Los hombres como los miedicas que eran salieron corriendo lo más que pudieron, sakura los iba a detener pero Ino le puso una mano en el hombro indicando que no era necesario.

—no se vuelvan a meter con nosotras cretinos.—grito a todo pulmón Ino

Sakura rio un poco por el comentario de su amiga.

Sin ningún otro tipo de impedimento, llegaron a konoha.

.

.

.

Una cosa que las ninja amigas, no se dieron cuenta, es que alguien estaba observando esa pequeña pelea, en una distancia segura en la sombras, observando cada detalle.

El hombre no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad en esos orbes verdes jade, que estaban llenos de brillo y determinación, parecían arder, eran tan intensos.

Sin quererlo, el hombre creyó que era una femina muy interesante, algo que era muy inusual en él. Estaba seguro que la volveria a encontrar muy pronto, porque después de todo es akasuna no sasori, y sasori odia esperar.

Hola!

Que le pareció el capitulo!?, bueno es un pequeño prologo, hace tiempo que quería escribir acerca de esta pareja, pero me daba pereza XD

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. capitulo 1

Nota de autora: solo les quería hacer un pequeño comentario, la historia no se basara por completo en la serie normal, así que encontraran cosas que jamás han pasado, pero que en mi retorcida imaginación si *risas*

Una disculpa por la tardía de la actualización.

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y todo eso

Capitulo 1

Era un día común y corriente para nuestra kunoichi rosada, iba de un lado a otro por el hospital, atendiendo, recetando y todo ese tipo de cosas. La verdad es que sakura se encontraba bastante aburrida, no era como si no le gustase, lo que hacía, simplemente estaba cansada de la rutina.

Como era de esperarse toco su fin de turno y poder descansar y que mejor descanso, que ir por unos dangos y sentarse a admirar los pétalos de cerezo caer.

Pero había algo inquietante en la vida de sakura, no lo sabía con certeza pero podía sentir como si alguien le estuviese viendo, justo en este momento lo podía sentir, pero por más que trataba de buscar o sentir al responsable, nada, no había nada.

—¡frente!.- llamo su kunoichi amiga

—hola cerda

—¿qué te sucede? ¿Te noto distraída?

—Nada, solo estoy cansada.-dijo sin mucha convicción

—vamos! Que no soy tonta, a ti te sucede algo!

—está bien te lo diré- dio un pequeño suspiro y continuo- últimamente he sentido que alguien o algo me ha estado observado, me da escalofríos.

—oh! Creo que una de dos, o estás loca ó ¡tienes un admirador!.—chillo de emoción ino

—como crees!, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación—volvió a dar un suspiro pesado, mientras se estiraba en su lugar.

Así transcurrió un día como otro, sakura decidida a dormir, se coloco su pijama, que consistía en una blusa de tirantes blanca holgada y unos short cortos del mismo color pero con pequeñas fresas como detalle.

Acostada en su cama, sin más que con la luz de la luna, la rosada se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo. Que noche tan pacifica y silenciosa, perfecta para un buen descanso, pero entre toda esa tranquilidad, en un árbol que daba justo enfrente de la ventana de sakura, se presenciaba una no tan visible sombra. Con una rapidez increíble se coló al cuarto de sakura.

Con pasos veloces y silenciosos, recorrió si habitación para así al final, observar a sakura durmiendo con ojos fríos y sin ninguna emoción visible. La observo por un largo tiempo, no quería olvidar ningún detalle de su rostro durmiente.

(…)

—sakura-chan!.-dijo naruto de manera alegre con su típica sonrisa zurrona (autora:pero que mono que es .w.)

—¿qué sucede naruto?.-dijo un tanto curiosa la peligrosa, mientras caminada por la villa.

—oba-chan tsunade, nos pidió que fuéramos a su oficina

—naruto! Ten un poco mas de respeto.-suspiro- está bien vamos

—si!

Ambos caminaron hasta la oficina de tsunade, al estar enfrente tocaron y recibieron como respuesta un "adelante".

—oba-chan! Para que nos llamo, ¿nos dará una misión peligrosa y emocionante llena de aventura?.— dijo emocionado naruto, y con esperanza en los ojos

—naruto! Ten más respeto.— y sin ningún previo aviso le dio un fuerte golpe que solo sakura sabe dar a su un tanto tonto amigo rubio.

—Gracias sakura…tiene una misión, justo en este momento, creemos que hemos encontrado pistas de akatsuki, .-la mirada de tsunade se volvió dura y seria.-ya le di la información a kakashi, los está esperando en la entrada de la aldea.- los dos ninjas se quedaron impactados por unos momentos, para después tener una cara seria, sin más que decir y con una reverencia se retiraron de la oficina de tsunade, y cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas casas, a buscar sus armas ninja.

Una vez hecho eso, fueron lo más pronto posible al encuentro de kakashi, para después hacer el largo viaje.

(…)

El viaje transcurrió normal, y continuo, a pesar de ello se percibía un aire intenso, después de todo no todos los días se sabe algo de akatsuki, a pesar de este intenso atmosfera, nuestro tonto rubio favorito les arreglaba para bajar de poco el insoportable ambiente…

Llegaron a una cueva situada a lo que se podría decir la nada, se podría apreciar que la cueva era gigantesca.

—no hay nadien en el alrededor, entremos.-dijo kakashi, mientras se adentraba a la cueva.

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos, el camino estaba desierto, no había ni una solo pista que indicara que alguien había entrado ahí. Asi continuaron hasta que se toparon con 3 diferentes caminos.

—kakashi-sensei ¿qué hacemos?.- pregunto sakura, sin apartar la vista de las tres entradas.

—nos dividiremos, sakura ve por el de en medio, naruto tu por el de la izquierda y yo ire por el de la derecha, llevaran uno de mis perros.—dicho esto kakashi invoco a sus caninos y cada uno entro en su respectivo camino.

(…)

Sakura llevaba unos minutos caminando en la oscura cueva, pero mientras más caminaba podía ver el cómo esa oscuridad iba quedando atrás, había alguien ahí eso pensó.

Lo mas sigilosa que pudo se aproximo a esa luz, cuando llego se topo con la sospresa de que no había nada, era un camino sin salida, en donde solo estaba una gran antorcha, se relajo por un momento, pero….que acción tan despreocupada hiso la kunoichi, pues justo en el momento en que relajo sus hombros un gas purpura lleno el pequeño espacio en donde se encontraba.

Sakura aturdida, sentía como sus miembros se entumían y poco a poco dejaban de hacerle caso.

El canino que la acompañaba estaba ya inconsciente, no había forma de que pudiera pedir ayuda, con sus últimos intentos trato de alejarse de ese lugar, pero callo estrepitamente en el suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—sakura~.—una voz siniestra, y áspera susurrando en su oído fue lo último que escucho sakura, antes de cerrara los ojos..


End file.
